


Living Up To The Name

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop right there, Slick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Up To The Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyanoswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kyanoswolf).



"Stop right there, Slick."

Blair stopped by the door and looked up at Jim's bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Blair shrugged nonchalantly. "School."

"Not with my dark chocolate truffle, you're not."

"But, Jim..."

Jim crossed his arms and glared. "Don't make me come downstairs."

Blair's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I thought you were going to share."

"I was, but you lost that bet last night. Remember?"

"Fine." Blair walked to the kitchen island, removed the chocolate and waved it toward Jim before he set it down. "Happy now?"

"Extremely."

Blair grumped, picked up his backpack, opened the door and descended the stairs.

A half-ounce of wrapped chocolate, thirty feet, no breeze, four minutes after awakening. Not too shabby. Blair grinned wickedly. There were myriad of ways to test Jim's senses and he intended to use every single one of them if needed.


End file.
